Cadeau de noël inattendu pour loup-garou affamé
by Iroko
Summary: Fenrir rongeait son os, seul au fond de sa grotte. C'était noël et même les mangemorts ont congés pour ce genre de festivités. Après tout, les plus importants d'entre eux appartenaient à la crème de la société et devait faire acte de présence à leurs soirées de culs coincés pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons. Fenrir lui, aurait préféré s'amuser à mordre par-ci par-là.


Blabla de l'auteur : Comme on me l'a demandé - et qu'en plus c'est plutôt comme ça que je pensais finir au départ avant que le crayon m'emporte dans un autre délire - voici une autre version du Cadeau de noël inattendu pour loup-garou esseulé

 **Cadeau de noël inattendu pour loup-garou affamé**

Fenrir rongeait son os, seul au fond de sa grotte. C'était noël et même les mangemorts ont congés pour ce genre de festivités. Après tout, les plus importants d'entre eux appartenaient à la crème de la société et devait faire acte de présence à leurs soirées de culs coincés pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons. Fenrir lui, aurait préféré s'amuser à mordre par-ci par-là. Là il avait les crocs et rien sous la dent. C'est alors que sa marque des ténèbres le brûla. Serait-ce un miracle de noël ? Si Voldemort avait finalement décidé d'organiser une petite attaque surprise, ça serait vraiment un beau cadeau de noël. Le loup-garou se dépêcha de transplanner. Arrivé à bon quartier secret général, il rejoignit la salle du trône à grands pas, claquouillant gentiment des mâchoires à chaque fois qu'il croisait une jeune recrue, ça lui faisait un apéritif d'amusement.

Arrivé dans la salle, il fut surpris de la trouver quasiment vide à l'exception de Voldemort en pleine conversation avec trois mangemorts et d'une personne ficelée entourée d'un gros nœud rouge.

\- Ah, Fenrir !

\- Mon seigneur.

\- Je suis pressé, on doit partir d'une minute à l'autre pour les négociations avec les vampires. Or Pettigrow vient de me ramener Potter qu'il a réussi à capturer. Mais je ne peux pas le laisser dans les cachots avec aussi peu de mes mangemorts présents pour le garder. Du coup, si tu pouvais m'en débarrasser, ça m'arrangerait.

\- Vous en débarrasser ?

\- Oui, amuses-toi avec comme tu voudras, l'important c'est que je ne le retrouve plus sur mon chemin.

\- Merci beaucoup mon seigneur, je vais savourer ce cadeau à sa juste valeur.

\- C'est ça, joyeux noël, et embarque le tout de suite, il me distrait avec son ruban.

Fenrir attrapa son cadeau et le mit sur l'épaule, repartant en sifflotant. Pour un joyeux noël, c'était un joyeux noël. Fenrir n'avait jamais reçu un aussi beau cadeau. Et certains qui osaient prétendre que le maître était cruel et se fichait de ses mangemorts. Transplannant, il se dépêcha de rejoindre sa petite grotte pour déballer son cadeau. Un cadeau qui avait des dents et essaya de le mordre en s'agitant pour essayer de s'échapper.

\- Mais c'est qu'il mordrait le petit cadeau de noël. Désolé mais c'est toi qui passera sous la dent, j'ai faim.

Ayant fini d'ôter toute la ficelle du rôti cru, il enleva sa garniture vestimentaire tant bien que mal à cause des mouvements désordonnés dignes d'un asticot. C'était vraiment de la viande nerveuse comme il l'aimait. Agrippant un bras, il le tordit dans le dos et força son repas à s'agenouiller sous lui. Il commença à lécher et mordiller la peau du cou, faisant couiner de surprise sa proie. Hmm, délicieux. Il alla saisir la queue pour la branler, se délectant des gémissements de protestations qui ne camouflaient pas ceux de plaisir. Titillant de la langue une oreille, il amena rapidement sa proie à la jouissance. Profitant qu'elle soit détendue, il humidifia ses doigts avec de la salive et alla préparer l'écrin de la farce. Évidement ça ne plut pas au futur farci qui recommença à s'agiter désespérément.

\- Inutile de t'agiter, tu vas passer à table que tu le veuilles ou non. Mais je t'assure que tu vas apprécier, je suis un chef cuisinier.

Et il s'empressa de le prouver en fourrant consciencieusement sa dinde de noël. Évidement c'était un peu serré au départ, mais après quelques mouvements et surtout le ciblage de la prostate, ça se détendit considérablement par à-coups. Quel plaisir de sentir le corps sous lui se tendre et vibrer sous ses attentions. Et à entendre les doux gémissements de plaisir, il lui avait liquéfié la cervelle. Il lui avait bien dit qu'il allait aimer ! Et lui se régalait, autant son petit cul que sa peau avaient un goût délectable. Enfonçant ses crocs dans l'épaule appétissante sous son nez, il remplit son gibier de sa crème dans un dernier grognement.

Ah, c'était vraiment un cadeau de noël délicieux ! Fenrir se demanda s'il n'allait pas reprendre des restes plus tard. Moui, ce serait dommage de ne pas en profiter plus. D'un sort il saucissonna son saucisson de noël et décida que le meilleur endroit où le ranger était dans son lit. Ce genre d'aliment devait être gardé au chaud. Et puis comme ça il serait à portée pour le petit-déjeuné ou même s'il avait un creux pendant la nuit de noël.

FIN

Joyeux noël !

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


End file.
